


Thorongil's Farewell

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: A page from Finduilas's daybook.
Kudos: 1





	Thorongil's Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile)[just_ann_now](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. A shorter piece of this can be found in the utterly beautiful daybook created by [](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/profile)[edoraslass](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/), which is [here](http://edoraslass.livejournal.com/103828.html?#cutid1), and should definitely be seen because it is utterly beautiful! Happy birthday, Ann--I hope you like this longer version!

[A note written in a hurried, but strong and masculine hand, creased from much reading but still legible]

My lady Finduilas,

Please believe me when I say that I do not wish to leave you, but my duty calls me elsewhere. You, your husband and the little one have given me what I had not thought to find again in my travels—you have given me a family, if only for a little while.

I will miss you all, miss our talks in the herb gardens, miss Denethor's verbal (and physical) sparring (though the physical somewhat less, as I'm sure you'll imagine), and I will miss seeing young Boromir grow up to become the man I see in him yet.

Forgive me for leaving, my lady, and leaving with little more than this note. I cannot abide goodbyes, so I will not say so. Just know that you and your family will be in my heart for as long as I live, and Gondor will always seem like a second home to me.

My oath at Boromir's christening still stands—how I can and when I can, I will protect those I care for, those I love. For I do, and were my heart (and yours) not already spoken for, there might be more between us.

But I am pledged, and you are happily wed, and so I will declare instead friendship and eternal fealty to you and your family.

Perhaps we will meet again in the cool green gardens of Minas Tirith. If I return, wait for me there, and I will come to you, and this time I will stay.

I remain, lady,

Your ever, obedient servant

Thorongil


End file.
